


It's Nothing

by icanwriteshiz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanwriteshiz/pseuds/icanwriteshiz





	It's Nothing

My face stings slightly as blood gently starts to trickle down the freshly opened wound on my cheek. Hissing, I press my hand to my face. Lance drops his bayard and kneels down next to me. I can see the look of concern in his eyes - anyone would be able to. I can't really blame him for hitting me too hard though. We were sparring, after all. Lance, still freaking out in front of me, peels away my hand from my face and gasps.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Keith, I didn't mean to hit you that hard. I'll go-"

"Lance, it's fine. It's just a little scratch, see?" To prove my point, I show that the cut has already stopped bleeding. "I'm alright," I assure him. He still doesn't look convinced. Sighing, I turn around to grab my bayard from the floor. I walk back over to him and cross my arms. "I'm fine Lance. You don't have to worry," I tell him before heading back to my room. The halls are quiet and dark. Everyone must have headed off to bed already. I didn't think Lance and I had been sparring for that long. As soon as I step into my room, I slip off my jacket and throw it on my bed. Tossing my body onto the same mattress, I exhale heavily. I can't stop thinking about how concerned Lance looked when he hit me. I really hope he doesn't let this eat at him. It was just a tiny scratch, yet he looked as if he cut my arm off. Maybe I should go check on him. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

Pulling on my jacket once more, I stand up and walk out of my room, swiftly walking through the halls to Lance's. Thinking about me going to see him makes my stomach do flips. Yes, I have a small crush on Lance. Okay, maybe a huge crush on him. There's just something about him that makes me go crazy. A good crazy, though. It also helps that he's cute as hell. Even just thinking about Lance makes my face go red. In my daze, I almost walk past his door. I knock on the door softly. After a bit of rustling from inside, the door opens a bit. Lance's ocean blue eyes peek out the door and look into my violet ones. Seeing that it's me, he opens the door all the way and invites me inside. I slowly walk in without saying a word. This whole situation is a lot more awkward than I thought it would be.   
I can feel myself start sweating nervously. Lance watches as I slip my jacket off of my shoulders. Why didn't I just leave it back in my room? I don't know. Tossing it to the side, I lean against the wall as Lance sits down on his mattress. I can see how uncomfortable he looks. Propping my leg up on the wall behind me, I sigh. "Lance, what's bothering you? You're acting all weird," I say. He looks startled by my question. Clearing his throat, he shakes his head back and forth quickly.

"No, nothing's wrong, I'm just a little tired and-"

"Lance, we both know that is a complete lie. If you were tired, you would have passed out as soon as you got here," I protest. I can see Lance's face grow more and more worried. Maybe I shouldn't be pressing him too much. He seems agitated enough as it is. If he doesn't tell me now, I'll let it be.

"Really Keith, I'm fine," he says nervously. I don't question him further. Taking a deep breath, I force myself off the wall and to the middle of the room.

"Well, I just came to check on you. I wanted to make sure nothing was bugging you. Since you're okay, I'll go back to my room," I announce. Lance stands up and pats my shoulder.

"Thanks for that man. I'll see you in the morning," he says with a smile. God, his smile can outshine any star. That bright smile compliments his smooth blue eyes and tan skin so well that it almost seems impossible how beautiful he is. I turn away from him when I feel heat rushing to my face. What is this boy doing to me? I rush for the door as fast as I can. However, Lance's voice stops me.

"Keith, wait," he says urgently. I can't take it anymore. Something in my body sparks and takes control. I turn and start running at Lance desperately. No matter how much I try and stop myself, it's no use. I just keep running. Jumping at Lance, I latch my hands behind his neck as I pull him into a kiss hungrily. All of the feelings for him I have kept to myself for so long pour into the kiss. His lips are so soft. They feel like absolute heaven on mine. I wrap my legs around Lance's waist tightly. He grasps onto me tightly, careful not to drop me as he kisses back. I tangle my fingers in his hair as I kiss him with the last of my breath before pulling away sharply.

Lance's beautiful, wide eyes meet mine as we stand there panting. Letting me down, he shakes his head slightly and laughs.

"I was going to say you forgot your jacket," he giggled. My face instantly burns bright red. Grabbing my jacket from the floor, I head for the door slowly.

"S-sorry about tha-" Before I can finish my sentence, Lance grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him. I feel the same soft lips on mine and instantly melt. Unlike the last kiss, this one is sweet and tender. It feels better than anything I could ever imagine. I cup Lance's face in my hands and run my fingers along his jawline. I smile into the kiss when I see goosebumps travel across his skin. Breaking the kiss, I press my forehead to his and smile. We stay like that for a moment until I pull away from him. Kissing his forehead, I walk towards the door one final time.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning Loverboy Lance," I say with a wink as I walk out the door. The last thing I saw was his flustered face as the door shut behind me. Holding my jacket with one arm, I look at it gratefully. Thank god I didn't leave it in my room.


End file.
